Immunity
by aha19
Summary: When Adam finds out the key to immunity to silver is in the blood of a free African woman he captures her and makes her a slave on his plantation, but not just a slave, a house slave who he bends to his will in order to get his immunity, but how far will he go to claim the immunity he so dearly wishes to posses? (AdamXOC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vadoma burst through the doors of her brother's New Orleans mansion. The blonde vampire strut down the hall, up the stairs, and into her brothers quarters where he was sitting down graciously and quietly with a news paper in his and a glass of blood that barely covered the bottom.

"Brother… you will not believe the words I am about to tell you." she replied in a naturally seductive tone. Adam lifted his perfectly shaped brow and slowly turned his head to her.

"What do you speak of Vadoma?" he asked catching the look of shock in his sister's face. And shock was not something a vampire experienced very much especially in their old age. Vadoma shook her head quiet slowly as she parted her smooth lips.

"I met a vampire who has touched silver and has become….immune." she told and now her brother's eyes flexed with apparent interest. He quickly shook off the feeling and tilted his head. Surely his sister had seen wrong. Vampires could walk in light, survive bullet wounds, and even make their bodies disappear. But silver, there was no ability to heal that.

"Calm down my sister and tell me again what you mean." he said. Vadoma shook her head and now moved closer to her brother, placing her polished fingers on his arm.

"I am telling you the truth. The vampire took a silver knife to the chest and he was not burned or destroyed by it." she told. Adam looked deep into his sister's eyes and was unsure of what to make of her words. It just was not possible to be immune to silver, but the strength in her eyes told him another story. This made the old vampire think. If there was a secret to being immune to the only weakness to vampires then he would like to know and possess such a secret.

"Find this vampire…bring him to me." he commanded her and she nodded and left out the room. Adam stood slowly and poured himself a drink once more before standing up and moving to his window to face the sun that did no harm to his skin. When the moon was finally up the doors of Adam's mansion was finally opened and his sister was strutting back into the mansion with another vampire behind her. He seemed nervous almost as he looked around. Adam was standing in the middle of the hall patiently with a warm smile, yet it hid something beneath it. A few feet from the old vampire was a Negro in a white suit with a tray in his hands. On the tray was a glass bottle of a red liquid and two cups filled with the red liquid.

"Welcome." Adam said slowly and watched as his sister stood beside him. The look in her eyes told him that this was the vampire. The vampire nodded.

"Your sister said you wanted to see me?" he asked and Adam nodded.

"Yes. Care for a drink?" he asked and the man nodded once.

"Sure." he told and Adam handed him the second cup. "Thanks." Adam only nodded before looking the man over.

"What is your name?" Adam asked and the man nodded after drinking the blood.

"Albert. I am from Indiana." he told. Adam almost scoffed.

"Oh the North, where everyone believes slavery should be gone. Tell me Albert do you believe in such things?" he asked. The tall vampire shrugged.

"Hey I'm dead what do I care?" he told and Adam shook his head.

"The dead deserve the power." he said in a firm tone. Vadoma only smiled as if agreeing with her brother's words. Adam waved his hand. "But I did not bring you here to talk about food. My sister tells me you have acquired the ability to be immune to silver."

The vampire bit his lip and sat his drink back down on the tray.

"Yes I actually have." he answered and Adam only nodded. He needed to see to believe.

"Care to demonstrate? I still have mild doubts of what my sister tells me." he said glancing at Vadoma and then back at the man. Albert, who saw no reason to not show his vampire brethren, nodded.

"Sure." he replied and unbuttoned his coat and pulled out a silver knife and held it directly in his hand and Adam's eyes, for once in quite some time, widened. Albert placed the knife to his face even and it remained unhurt.

"Impossible." he replied and then reached out his hand for the knife. He had to make sure the knife was not made of another material. Vadoma's body tensed at her brother's actions and Albert did not hesitate to put the tip of the knife in Adam's hand and in seconds his skin burned and he growled and pulled his hand back watching as his wound slowly healed. He looked at Albert with shifty eyes.

"You will tell me how you did this." he demanded. Albert knew the power the vampire possessed. As vampires aged their powers grew. Why not tell him? He was stronger than the Indiana vampire anyways.

"The secret it blood." he told and Adam stepped closer to the man. Blood, was it really that simple? Adam continued to stare darkly at Albert.

"Explain." he hissed.

"In Indiana there is a woman, a Negro with special blood… there has always been rumors, whispers in the vampire world that there was a way to remain immune to silver. Of course no one believed it and neither did I." he explained. Adam was shocked. A woman, let alone a Negro, was the cure for the immunity from silver.

"And you killed her?" he assumed. Albert shook his head.

"No. There something different about this woman. Her blood works differently from any other human." he said. Adam glanced at him awkwardly now.

"How so?" he asked.

"She warned me, that if I take her blood by force it the blood will not work, but if she accepts that her blood is about to be taken it will give you immunity to silver. It is like her blood is her soul and that her blood goes back to ancient magic performed by the African tribes. It was like a way for humans to have power of vampires, taunting us with the cure knowing they didn't have to give it to us." he told. Adam's eyes filled with interest and he only nodded slowly.

"And this female…she is in Indiana?" he assumed and Albert nodded.

"Yes. I can take her there and show you to her." he replied and Adam only smirked and looked at his sister who knew what he was thinking.

"That would be quite gracious of you." he told and Albert only nodded. This was excellent news for Adam. Finally a cure for silver, the ultimate success in taking away mans only control over his people. It was about time he had a new slave in his home…


	2. Chapter 2

2

The Columbine flowers were coming in nicely these days. I picked them slowly as to not destroy the stems. My green eyes showed happiness as I placed the flowers in my basket.

"Helena!" I heard someone call. It was Widow Theodora. I was a flower maker. My family and her family had history together ever since we were slave to her grandfather. I always did my best to keep her safe. She had lost three children in childbirth and I was always there to patch her back together. I lived with her in her big mansion. She had servants but I was not one of them.

"Coming Ms. Dora." I called. When my mother died, her African bloodline continued through me. My mother was from a great line of priestesses who mastered a secret way to change their blood. My blood now that was connected to my soul. It had the power to cure the demons of their silver weakness. I always had to be careful of who I gave my blood to. I honestly never gave my blood to anyone except one man. I knew him before he became a demon…a vampire. The trick about my blood is as long as I give them permission to take my blood they would be immune, but if I refuse my blood will never work.

Women are the purities, the opposite of man. This is why the blood only worked in women and not boys born from women with the special blood. When my mother died, Widow Theodora took me in and treated me like her own. I stood up from the grass and dusted off my maroon colored dress and picked up my basket of Columbines and moved back to the white mansion. A made was sweeping the porch. Her name was May bell. I smiled at her.

"Morning Ms. May bell." I replied and she looked up at me with a smile.

"Well mornin' Ms. Helena. How are you doing this morning?" she asked and I smiled.

"I'm doing mighty fine. How's your son, Joe?" I asked and she nodded.

"He's doing might fine." she replied. She was a hearty woman who was blessed to be alive.

"Helena where are you?" I heard Ms. Theodora call out.

"Here momma." I called out and looked at May bell.

"Have a good Ms. May bell." I replied and she smiled.

"You have a blessed day Ms. Helena." she replied patting my hand with her old, dried hands. I smiled and moved inside the manner. I looked around at the white house. There were so many portraits hanging up of Ms. Dora's family. Her parents and her husband who died of sickness. There was one portrait in my room of my mother. I looked down with sadness thinking of her. I slowly lifted my hand and rested it on the ruby colored amulet she had given me. It was in the shape of a perfect tear. The red represents a massacre for the deaths of many Africans when the white men came and took them from their homes. The tear represents the tears they have cried for numerous years.

"Ah there you are." I turned to see Ms. Dora. She was a slim woman wearing a white dress with many ribbons on it. I smiled as she caressed my cheeks. She then looked at my flowers and her face brightened. "Are these the columbines?"

I nodded.

"Yes. They came in very well this year." I said happily. She smiled and took the basket from me.

"I shall take them and make something for you. Now go get cleaned up and study your lessons." she replied. I nodded.

"Alright momma." I said and moved up the stairs. Ms. Dora always made sure I was getting a good education. She made sure everyone treated me the same or else she would deliver hell onto their doorstep. I walked into my room to see a white woman dressed as a maid leaving my bathroom. She had beautiful yellow hair and flawless skin. I didn't know Ms. Dora had hired another maid. I was mildly suspicious because my mother only trusted black people. The woman smiled at me.

"Hello ma'am, your bath is prepared. Towels are on the bed." she told and I slowly looked at her and she just stared at me with curiosity. "Is something the matter?"

I wondered if something was, but I shook my head.

"No. Thank you." I replied and she bowed her head and left the room. I watched her leave and she didn't look back at me. I looked at the towels on the bed and thought nothing more of the woman. I took off my dress and undergarments and moved into my bathroom. I got in the water and closed my eyes as I let its warmth wash over me.


End file.
